Karomel!  The Musical
by Waytooold4this
Summary: Future fiction about Dave & Kurt. Not sure if the timeline structure of chapters 1 and 2 is good or complete rubbish. Please let me know. The narrative begins with chapter 3, so please read at least that far before deciding whether you wish to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karofsky's story since Lima, Ohio

June 2013 – Graduated from McKinley High School

September 2013 – Started at St. Olaf College in northern Minnesota on a hockey scholarship

June 2017 – Graduated from college with a double degree, Economics and Psychology. Moved to Palo Alto, CA after being recruited by a venture capital firm.

September 2021 – Started MBA program at Stanford University. His employer pays all his costs and provides Dave with a two-year paid sabbatical.

June 2023 – Graduated with MBA, returns to the venture capital firm. Dave's career is very successful. Is assigned to evaluate an internet start-up for a possible investment. Met Neil McAdams, founder and CEO of the company that Dave is evaluating.

October 2025 – After two years of dating, Dave and Neil get married.

January 2027 – Neil's company launches IPO, netting him several hundreds of millions of dollars.

March 2030- Neil finances Dave's own venture capital firm. Karofsky & Partners is extremely successful. Life is good for Dave and his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hummel's story since Lima, Ohio

June 2013 – Graduated from Dalton Academy. Moved to New York to sing and dance on Broadway.

March 2015 – met Jerry Bergman, Tony Award winning set designer, while in the chorus of a revival of "The Music Man".

June 2016 – married Jerry, despite the doubts his father had about the 25 year age difference. The entire Hudson-Hummel clan and his closest friends from McKinley and Dalton traveled from Lima to New York to attend the happy event.

June 2020 – Kurt graduated from the Juilliard School with a degree in Music Theory. Wrote the music and lyrics for several off-Broadway musical shows over the next twenty years. Life is good for Kurt and his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N - now the story starts.

Dave wants to start a family.

Dave and Neil are driving towards the mountains to spend the Christmas-New Year's holiday at their cabin in Lake Tahoe. They are both looking forward to some quiet time together and do some skiing. They also know they need to discuss whether they want to make a major change in their lives together.

They had spent the Thanksgiving holiday in Lima with Dave's dad. All Paul could talk about was when his son was going to start a family. It is very important to Paul that Dave carries on the Karofsky name by fathering a child. Paul accepted his son's life choices long ago and is very proud of his son's success in business. However, he doesn't understand why Dave and Neil aren't comfortable with using a surrogate to carry their children, since genetic science has advanced so far that they could both be the biological parents of any children they have.

"You're awfully quiet Dave. Do you want to talk about it?" Neil asked.

Dave, never one to beat around the bush, states unequivocally, "I want to start a family. Would you be OK with that?"

"I've been thinking about nothing else since we got back from Ohio. I want to raise a family with you and I think now is the time. I mean, we aren't getting any younger. I'm going to be 40 next year and you're going to be 46. You'll be in your sixties by the time our children are out of high school" Neil laughed as Dave grunted at his last remark. He had a big smile on his face when he thought about him and Dave being parents and Dave being in his sixties at their children's graduation ceremonies.

For the rest of their drive, they discussed the future. Dave never felt closer to Neil or happier. It was going to be a great two weeks in the mountains. They arrived at their cabin and unpacked the car as a light snow fell. They would have a quiet evening in and, weather permitting, hit the slopes tomorrow.

It dawned a bright, sunny day. While skiing, Dave needs to stop early due to an old knee injury he sustained playing hockey in college. Neil decides to take one more run on a Black Diamond rated trail. Since it is late in the afternoon, Dave says he'll have a drink in the lodge while he waits. When Neil hasn't returned to the ski lodge after an hour and it getting dark, Dave is worried. Dave contacts the ski patrol and learns that Neil lost control on the advanced trail and skied into a tree. Neil is being transported by helicopter to a trauma center in San Francisco. The young man escorts Dave to the helipad and he sees a stretcher being loaded in the waiting helicopter. Dave approaches the emergency medical technician and tells him he's Neil's husband. The woman points to an empty seat in the helicopter and Dave climbs in. Neil's head injuries are extensive and he doesn't make it to the trauma center. Dave is devastated. He is now alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The worst day of Kurt's life

It was one of those beautiful autumn days in New York City. Kurt made a nice breakfast for his husband. Jerry left for the theater at eight in the morning and Kurt had all day free to work on his project. Kurt was at his piano, composing a song that had great personal meaning to him. Lost in his work, it took six rings of the phone in his pocket before he noticed it. Kurt looked at the phone and saw it was his husband calling. He touched the phone to answer.

"Hi honey, how is the set coming?"

"Kurt, this is Valerie." His husband's assistant sounded tense. "You need to get to Roosevelt Hospital emergency room right away!"

Fear gripped Kurt. Jerry had heart problems, just like his father had.

"Valerie, what's happened?" Kurt demanded, his voice getting shrill.

"It looks like Jerry had a heart attack. The ambulance is here and they are taking him to Roosevelt. I'm going with the ambulance." Valerie replied.

Kurt was heading for the door as he thanked Valerie letting him know. He hit the lobby of this building and asked George, the doorman, to get him a taxi.

"Please hurry George! I need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible." Kurt panted, now hyperventilating in panic.

The doorman stepped out onto Park Avenue and blew his whistle and hailed a cab for Kurt.

"Roosevelt Hospital emergency room entrance, 59th and 10th!" Kurt barked to the driver, remembering the address from the scare last year when Jerry had a minor heart attack.

It seemed like eternity, but the cab finally arrived at the hospital. Kurt tossed the fare to the driver and ran to the entrance to the emergency department. He ran up to the desk and panted out "My husband, Jerrold Bergman, was brought here by ambulance."

The clerk looked up and pointed to the waiting room. "Wait in there. I'll tell the doctor you are here, Mr. ?"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel"

Kurt heard the clerk page a doctor to the reception desk. Kurt sat down in the first available chair, his hands clasped tightly together on his lap. He sat for what seemed like a lifetime.

A woman in a white coat entered the room and asked "Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt leapt to his feet and nodded.

"I am Dr. Bhagwati", she introduced herself and extended her hand. As she shook hands with the worried man, she wrapped her other hand around his and continued, "I am so sorry, but we were unable to save your husband."

Kurt felt his knees crumple and collapsed into the chair. His tears flowed and his body shook as the man sobbed. Valerie sailed into the waiting room and wrapped her arms around the devastated Kurt. She had been with Jerry, making sure the nurses cleaned up his lifeless body so Kurt wouldn't see him hooked up to the machines. She rocked him as she turned to the doctor and said, "I'll take him home and make sure he is alright."

"Thank you Ms. Osgood" the doctor replied and left the room.

"I want to see him" Kurt croaked as he pulled away.

"Sure honey, I'll take you back to him." the motherly woman said, while gently stroking his cheek.

This was the worst day of Kurt's life. He was alone now.

**A/N - more to come, just working out some plot points. Please let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eighteen months had passed since Dave lost the love of his life. He was trying hard to get used to his new life, alone. He wasn't exactly alone. His father came to California for Neil's funeral and stayed for three months. His business partners had been handling the day to day activities at Karofsky & Partners. His executive assistant, a wonderful young woman named Charmaine, visited him at home on the days Dave wasn't feeling up to going into the office. He and Neil had many friends from the various sports clubs to which they belonged, and everyone kept in touch. Slowly, Dave was coming back to life.

Dave decided that he had to get out of California, away from the house where he had once been so happy. He called his father and asked if he was up for a visit from his son. Paul was delighted and couldn't wait for Dave to come home to Lima. Dave arranged for an intern from his firm to house sit, bought his plane ticket and reserved a rental car. "Geez", he thought to himself, "Ohio in June and July, am I crazy?" Dave didn't miss the heat and humidity of the Ohio summers after spending the past 27 years in the Bay Area, where the weather was pleasant year around.

Being back in Lima brought back many memories, some good and some bad. He still felt pangs of regret over the way he treated his former classmates, Kurt Hummel in particular. After he had been home a few days, he drove around the city, stopping at McKinley High School (he didn't recognize the place, it had been totally rebuilt since he had graduated) and driving downtown. So much had changed, but he noticed that Burt Hummel's shop was still there, but the sign now said Hudson's Auto Repair. As he drove past, he saw a man that could only be Finn Hudson talking to a customer in the driveway. Something compelled him to pull over and talk to his former classmate.

"Hey, Finn!" Dave called out. As he approached the man he thought to himself "Thank God I got out of Lima". Finn was balding, overweight, and looked 15 years older than his actual age. "Maybe it was that girl he had married, the one who thought she was destined to be a superstar. She probably aged him 10 of those years at least." Dave chuckled to himself, remembering Kurt's prediction that he would bald by the time he was 30. At 48, Dave was in great shape and had all his hair.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked, not recognizing his former teammate.

"I'm Dave Karofsky, we went to McKinley together." He replied tentatively, wanting to jog the man's memory, but hoping he wouldn't remember what a jerk Dave and been and become hostile.

Finn looked at him and vaguely remembered the name.

"How ya been, Karofsky? Have you come back to Lima for good?

"No, I am just visiting my dad. I see you took over the shop."

"Yeah. After Burt died, I took over the shop." Finn replied with a sad look crossing his face.

"How did Kurt handle his dad's passing?" Dave blurted out, before he could stop himself, "I remember how close they were." He added after a slightly too long pause, still hoping Hudson wouldn't remember why he knew the Hummel's were a close family.

"It was hard for him to handle, but Jerry helped him through it. Then Jerry died four years ago from a heart attack, just like Burt. Kurt is doing OK, he survived it all. And now his play is opening on Broadway next week. A bunch of us from Glee Club are going to New York to see it on opening night."

Hudson had divulged so much more information about Kurt than Dave had expected. Jerry must have been Kurt's husband and like Dave, Kurt was a widower. Dave had lied to himself that he had only stopped to talk to Finn to catch up with a former classmate. Forty-eight hours in Lima and Dave is lying to himself again. Old habits are hard to break, even after 30 years. Dave knew he had to get out of Lima before he completely lost his mind and regressed back to being a self-loathing teenager.

"Hi Dad" a voice called out from the street, bring Dave back the present. A teenager was fast approaching, wearing a McKinley letterman's jacket. His lumbering walk and build reminded Dave of Finn in high school and the dark hair was thick just like his mother's.

"Hi Adam" Finn called out. "Come over and meet an old friend of mine." After the young man bounded over, Finn made the introduction. "Dave, this is my son Adam, Adam this is Dave. We went to high school together."

Adam held out his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Dave took the young man's hand in his and said "Nice to meet you, Adam".

"Son, can you inventory the oil for me?" Finn asked. The young man nodded and trotted off to the shop. Finn turned to Dave and said "Well, I gotta get back to work Dave. It was good seeing you again."

"Same here, Finn." Dave replied as he turned to leave.

Dave drove back to his childhood home. While he was driving a crazy idea entered his head. He would go to New York and see Kurt's play! If he could see Kurt, he could give him the long overdue apology and finally put all his childhood demons behind him. Dave pulled into the driveway, entered the house and told his father that he was going to New York for a few days next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N – a short chapter while I work out some details about what comes next….**

Dave makes plans.

Dave bounded up the stairs to the bedroom that was his in childhood. He took out his phone and barked "Dial Charmaine!"

The phone was answered almost immediately. "Hi Dave, how are things in Ohio?"

"Hi Charmaine. I need to you to do me a favor. There is show opening in New York a week from Friday, written by a man named Kurt Hummel. I need you to get me a ticket for opening night. I don't care how much it costs; I have to be there on opening night! Please, make it happen." Dave spoke in a rushed manner, his words clipped and forceful.

Charmaine smiled broadly. Dave hadn't had this much energy and urgency in his voice since Neil had died. This was the old Dave, the Dave that built his business into a powerhouse in Silicon Valley.

Dave knew that if anyone could make the impossible happen, it was Charmaine. Since the day he had hired her, he relied upon her totally and trusted her completely.

"Yes, Dave. I will call you back as soon has I have the ticket. Do you need just one?"

"Yes, Char, just one. I really appreciate you help with this. I know it really isn't part of your job."

"Now Dave, you know I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks. Call me back when you have the ticket." Dave ended the call.

Dave bought his plane ticket and booked his suite at the Waldorf-Astoria. He would be in New York next Thursday, in the early afternoon.

Shortly after he finished booking his trip, Dave's phone rang. It was Charmaine. She told him that his ticket would be at the will-call window, his seat is third row orchestra, center section. The musical is called "The Broken Boy" and it is playing at the Marquis Theater.

Dave was filled with excitement to find out what Kurt Hummel's great triumph on Broadway was all about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N – Special thanks to all the reviewers who have taken time to comment on this story. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but one of the reviews caused me to take a step back and reconsider the structure of the story. I am so glad that I did. My original plot line, while more romantic, was not very realistic. I hope the angst in this chapter pleases you as much as it does me.**

Opening night

Dave laid his bag on the king-sized bed in his hotel suite. He opened it and laid out the suit he planned to wear to the premier of "The Broken Boy". Dave showered to revitalize himself after the plane ride from Ohio and trip into Manhattan from La Guardia airport. He had arranged for a car at 7:00 p.m. to take him to the theater, so he had plenty of time to get ready.

Dave arrived at the Marquis one half hour prior to the curtain, obtained his ticket at the will-call window and found his way to his seat. He tried to steady his nerves as he waited for the lights to dim and the curtain to rise.

The show opened with a show choir number that brought Dave back to the student assemblies at McKinley High School. As the show progressed, he realized that it was all there, the slushie attacks, the body slams into the lockers, the conflict between the glee club and the jocks, all the bullying was written into music and incorporated into the choreography. Dave was feeling uncomfortable with the memories the show was dredging up in his mind. The first act climaxed with the kiss in the locker room, and the song that the main characters, based on Kurt and Dave, sang was incredibly sad and moving. The chorus sung by the Kurt character asks repeatedly, "what are you so afraid of?" The Dave character takes the singer's face in his hands and kisses him forcefully, silencing the young man. Just as it happened all those years ago, the taller boy leans in for a second kiss and is pushed away, rejected. He flees from the stage as the smaller boy sinks to knees and doubles over in emotional pain. The stage went black and the curtain fell. As the lights came up for intermission, Dave looked in his program and read that the song is titled "Extraordinarily Ordinary Boy". He realized that every muscle in his body was tensed and his breathing was rapid and shallow, the same way it had been when he ran from the locker room over thirty years ago. It was all so real, so painful. He remained in his seat throughout the intermission, unable to face the crowds jostling for drinks at the bar, trying to regain his composure.

The bell sounded and lights flashed, indicating that the intermission was ending. The patrons began to return to their seats. The lights dimmed and the curtain rose. Dave wasn't sure he wanted to see what came next, but knew he had to stay and see how the show ended. The curtain rose and the first song about the confrontation on the stairs with the kid from the private school started. Then the show moved to the death threat, Dave stealing the wedding cake topper, the confrontation with Kurt's father and Dave's subsequent expulsion and return to McKinley. The Kurt character had a solo number about his leaving McKinley for Dalton, at the end of which he was joined by the entire glee club. The finale of the musical came a quite a shock to Dave. His character was alone on stage, singing a solo revealing all the pain that he had felt during his youth. He wondered how Kurt had known about the mental anguish he had experienced in high school. Dave watched in amazement as the younger version of himself pulled a gun from the pocket of his letterman's jacket and shot himself in the head. The stage went black and a moment later, the Kurt character entered from stage right with a spotlight trained upon him singing the refrain from "Extraordinarily Ordinary Boy", ending with the lines "what are you so afraid of, what are you so afraid of?" The curtain fell and crowd rose to its feet in a standing ovation as the actors took their curtain calls. The two lead characters, after several minutes of accepting their ovations, went to stage left and escorted Kurt Hummel to center stage. The actor playing the teacher who advised the glee club handed Kurt a huge bouquet of roses. The crowd cheered even louder for the writer, director and producer of "The Broken Boy". As the final curtain fell, Dave collapsed back into his seat. He took out his handkerchief and mopped the sweat from his face. He thought to himself over and over again, "is that what had Kurt wanted for him in high school, suicide?" All his emotions were on the surface now, having relived his high school experience in the course of the last three hours. He felt like a teenager again, his heart breaking just as it had when Kurt pushed him away in the locker room over thirty years ago. As the patrons filed out of the theater, Dave sat with his head in his hands, his head aching from the emotions that the production had dredged up from deep inside his memory. He sat there, he didn't know for how long, in the now silent theater.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked a familiar voice from Dave's right.

Dave looked up and saw none other than Kurt Hummel standing there, hands clasped in front of him.

"It was painful to watch" Dave answered his voice cracking and unsteady as he looked into Kurt's happy, hopeful face.

Kurt looked more closely at the handsome man, who he had thought was a critic from one of the New York newspapers gathering his thoughts, outlining his review of the show in his head. Kurt then realized, he was speaking with his former bully, David Karofsky.

"Karofsky? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, amazed by what he seeing, not able to comprehend that they weren't in the gym at McKinley. It was as if he had been transported back in time to Lima, Ohio circa 2010.

"I heard about your big opening on Broadway and wanted to see what you had been up to since leaving Ohio."

From the wings of the stage, a strong voice rang out, interrupting both men's train of thought, "Kurt, the limos are here to take us to the after show parties, come on." Both men looked up toward the stage at the African-American woman standing there with her hands on hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright Mercedes, I'll be there in a minute." Kurt answered.

"Kurt" Dave said with urgency, "Can you meet me tomorrow? I am at the Waldorf. Please - please meet with me so we can talk about the past and" Dave's voice trailed off "- and what you have done here."

Kurt in state of total surprise and confusion, agreed to meet him in the lobby restaurant of his hotel for lunch the following day.

As Kurt turned to leave, Dave stood and walked towards the aisle in the opposite direction.

"Who were you talking to?" Mercedes Jones demanded kiddingly as Kurt approached the stairs up to the stage.

"You don't want to know, you really don't want to know." Kurt replied, his tone leaving no doubt in his oldest and dearest friend's mind that now wasn't the time to press him for an answer. She linked her arm in his as they walked towards the stage door and the waiting limousine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N – Please let me know your thoughts on the story and this chapter. Has it lived up to your expectations?**

Dave is nervous. He is getting dressed, pacing aimlessly around his hotel suite. His thoughts are random and scattered. His stomach is in knots. He feels like a teenager again. He wasn't this nervous before his wedding. He is going to have lunch with Kurt Hummel. He needs to talk about the show that Kurt wrote. He needs to know if Kurt wished him dead. He needs to figure out these feelings he has been having since he left California for his hometown and Finn Hudson talked to him about Kurt. He couldn't still be in love with Kurt after thirty years? Could he? It was high school all over again, the fear that his love was in vain. Only now, Dave was entirely at peace with whom and what he was, so there was no potential for physical violence, only heartache.

Kurt is a little tired. The reviews for his show started posting on the virtual newspapers around midnight. The after-show party was at a chic Manhattan restaurant with the friends he had kept in contact with from the Glee Club at McKinley as his special guests along with the cast and crew from "The Broken Boy". Mercedes sat to his left with Rachel and Finn on the other side of him on the banquette. Tina sat across the table with Artie and Brittney. Valerie, who had functioned as his script editor, associate producer, assistant director and the glue in his life that kept him from falling apart, sat between Tina and Artie. They all had their electronic devices set to stream the reviews as they posted. The reviews were terrific. They lauded the cast for their acting and singing, Kurt for his writing and directing, and predicted the show would be a huge hit and become a classic. The only negative criticism about the show concerned the character of the cheerleading coach/school principal. Some reviewers thought that the character was too over the top and not believable. No teacher could be that outrageous in real life. Everyone at the table got a good laugh about that, especially since Kurt had toned down and rewritten the Sue Sylvester character after Valerie had pointed out that the character was stealing focus from leading characters. Around 2:00 a.m., the party still going strong, Kurt said his goodbyes for the evening and took his limousine home. He would see his friends for a pre-show dinner at his apartment the next night and then see them to the airport on Sunday to catch their various flights back to their homes.

At five minutes before noon, Dave made his way down to the lobby of the hotel. When the elevator doors opened, he scanned the lobby. Kurt wasn't there yet. Dave found an armchair by the entrance and sat, waiting. He was happy for the extra time to compose his thoughts. By 12:15, Dave was getting concerned. Had he been stood up? Dave stood to leave, when Kurt swept through the revolving door in a grand style as only Kurt could.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt said, a little out of breath. "I was out rather late last night and am running behind schedule."

"No problem." Dave replied, relieved that Kurt had shown up at all. "I thought we could eat at the bistro, unless you prefer somewhere else."

"The bistro will be fine."

They walked across the lobby to the restaurant. Dave had made a reservation and they were seated immediately. After the hostess left them, Dave wasted no time getting to what was on his mind.

"Kurt, I'm not one to beat around the bush. Do you wish that I had killed myself?" Dave's tone was serious and urgent as leaned across the table towards Kurt, his hands folded in front of him.

Kurt was startled by the question and began to laugh nervously. He noticed the hurt look on Dave's face and quickly recovered his composure.

"The show wasn't based entirely on my life experience or yours. I had to take some dramatic license. The ending was based on a story I read in a newspaper thirty years ago, about a gay teen in Texas who committed suicide because he couldn't be with the boy he loved. I would never wish anyone, not even you, to commit suicide."

Kurt realized that he didn't know what call the man who sat across from him. Karofsky? David? Dave? He decided on David.

"David," Kurt continued, leaning forward and placing his hands around Dave's hands on the table, not knowing what reaction he would get from this gesture of compassion, "it took me a few years, but I think I understand what you were going through back then. I tried to imagine what your life was like and write it. Did I get it right?"

"It was like you were inside my head." Dave liked the feeling of Kurt's hands around his.

Just then, their server approached to take their drink order. Both men leaned back, no longer touching hands. Kurt ordered a glass of champagne and Dave ordered a double scotch on the rocks. They read their menus and made their choices. When the server returned with their drinks, they ordered their food. The tension melted away from Dave as he and Kurt discussed the play and shared their life experiences since they both left Ohio.

"I am so glad you were able to meet someone you could love. Neil sounds like he was a great guy, I am so sorry you lost him." Kurt paused, looking intently at Dave's face. Dave looked back at the man seated across from him, feeling confused. It was strange to talk about Neil with Kurt, the only two men he had ever loved.

"I never thought you would marry another man!" Kurt said with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood. "I always imagined you working as the assistant manager at a rending plant in some farm town, married to a woman, being a dad, and hanging around highway rest stops looking for other married men to have quick and dirty anonymous sex with."

"So, you thought about what became of me?" Dave tried not to take offense at Kurt's vision of his life.

"Of course I did. I spent twenty years writing about us. Jerry always encouraged me to write the show. He thought it was therapeutic, even if I never finished it or it was never staged. He was right. I was able to put the past behind me and be my most fabulous self!"

Kurt had completely lost track of the time. He glanced at his watch and was shocked to see that it was 3:30. He was supposed to meet his friends at his apartment at 4:00.

"David, I am expecting guests in a half hour, I really must run."

Dave looked at his watch and was surprised how quickly the last three hours had passed.

"How long will you be in New York?" Kurt asked.

"I have no definite plans." Dave lied. He had reservations to fly back to Columbus the next day. He could change them if Kurt wanted him to.

"Lunch on Monday?" Kurt asked, reaching in his bag for his wallet.

"Sure." Dave replied, reaching for the check. "This is on me. I invited you." Dave placed his credit card in the check holder.

"Thank you, David. I'll treat you to lunch on Monday, since I invited you. I'll meet you in the lobby around 1:00."

"Sounds great."

Kurt rose from his chair and Dave did the same. Their eyes met. Neither man knew what to do. What was appropriate after the incredibly deep and intimate conversation they had over lunch, a handshake, a hug, a kiss? Dave placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"See you on Monday." Dave said quietly as he drew back from the kiss.

Kurt nodded and smiled, speechless from what had just happened. He hurried from the hotel towards his apartment, his mind not able to process the afternoon he had just spent with his former tormentor.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dave spent the next week in New York, seeing as much of Kurt as Kurt's busy schedule would allow. There was no doubt in Dave's mind; his first love was now his current love. But did Kurt feel the same since he had never been in love with Dave, only terrified by the boy's actions some thirty years ago? Kurt seemed to be avoiding getting physically close enough for Dave to touch him, let alone kiss him again.

As far as Kurt Hummel was concerned, Monday's lunch with his old nemesis, Karofsky, was a final goodbye. Their second kiss was just as unwelcome as their first, though without the violent undertones, it wasn't nearly as awful. It was however, just as confusing. Sure, Karofsky was handsome, successful, wealthy, openly gay and possibly a truly nice guy, but as far as Kurt was concerned he was part of Kurt's past and needed to stay there. Beside, Kurt's professional life was starting to really take off. He had always been able to support himself in the theater, whether singing, acting, writing, or directing. His off-Broadway shows had a cult following, especially in the gay community, but "The Broken Boy" was a phenomenon. His agent called him Monday morning to let him know that British producers had called requesting to bring the show to London and he had several inquiries regarding the movie rights to the show. The project Kurt had intended to help him get closure for the pain of his youth was making him a household name.

Despite Kurt's intentions to say goodbye, Monday's lunch led to Tuesday's coffee, Wednesday's dinner, and a date with Dave everyday until Dave left New York on Sunday.

They fell into a daily video call routine, sharing the details of their lives on separate coasts.

Dave often came to New York to visit. On one of these visits, Dave said it first during a dinner date when he said "I love you." Kurt said it back and that night, Dave checked out of his hotel and spent the rest of the weekend at Kurt's Park Avenue apartment. Dave never stayed in a New York hotel again.

When Kurt went to London for the opening of his show that December, Dave was there with him. The musical was just as big a success in the West End as it had been on Broadway.

Kurt's agent negotiated a movie deal that gave Kurt the opportunity to write the screenplay for the movie adaptation of his play. Kurt moved to Los Angeles in September to work on the movie and Dave moved from Northern California to be with him.

One warm, early autumn evening after they had been in Southern California for a few weeks, Dave suggested they go for walk on the beach. While on the beach watching the sunset, Dave took Kurt's hand in his, kneeled down on one knee in the sand and asked Kurt to marry him. Kurt had no choice but to say yes, as he was deeply in love with David Karofsky. Neither man was broken anymore, nor would ever be again.

**A/N – Sorry folks, I cannot resist the happy ending…. It's just the way I am.**


End file.
